gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:F8list
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jaime-pushes-bran-1.1-at-59.0.PNG page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Dragon Demands (Talk) 18:02, March 21, 2013 Images Hello. You've just loaded up about a dozen images; what are they all for?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Why is it a bad thing? I actually wanted to add them to the pages, but I couldn't figure out how. You need to fill out copyright info on each of them or they have to be deleted. Simply copy the info format from other images. On an Observational Learning basis, find another page of the wiki that has thumbnail images on it, and load images in the way they do -- the "Visual" editing mode is useless, I always use "Source" mode. You put the name of the image file in double brackets, put "Image:" at the front, separate with "|", add "thumb", then another "|" if you want to add a description. You can change the size around by adding "100px" (change the number relative to the size). Just check out some other articles that have images, it isn't that hard (we'll fix up images you attempt to add to articles if you don't get it exactly right, then just observe how we fix them).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:05, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ahhh... very sorry! I read the copyright page, but I wasn't sure what to write in the copyright info. So, if I understand it correctly from the copyright page, we are allowed to take screenshots from the Game of Thrones TV show, provided they are used in a limited fashion. Is that right? But, I wasn't sure what to specify when it prompted me for the source. Please let me know. Thanks! Also, I can fix up some of your UK spellings if you want and add some serial commas if you'd like. I thought the content on the pages I was reading was pretty good., so I didn't think they needed to new content. However, I didn't look at the minor characters. :They're not my god-damned British spellings. They are a sickness which must be purged. Add the correct spellings when you can where you can.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :ROFL. I can't believe you just wrote that. Not even remotely politically correct. lol. You know Wikipedia says that people should ignore differences of spelling (UK vs. US). However, I'm happy to correct them as I see them. :) ::Once again, you have uploaded images and you have not categorized them or added information about them. This is a MUST on this Wiki. This will be your last warning before we have to block you. 07:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I know which image you are referring to. Honestly, I tried to set the permissions but when I uploaded it and I tried to go back to edit it. In both cases, I couldn't find where to enter the copyright information. I now know how to enter it with a standard photo upload, but not with the way I tried to upload it - I think from Robert Baratheon's page. I understand your position, but I didn't do it deliberately. ::Also, re: the Robert Baratheon photo I should mention that I tried to stop the photo's publication, but there was no way to get it off after I clicked Publish and no way to delete it. ::F8list (talk) 22:31, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :: So, I'm not trying to a pain but this is what I did - the copyright info box is missing if you do it this way: ::1. Click to Add photo to the Gallery at the the Edit Robert Baratheon images - click Edit button ::2. In image gallery, click Add Photo to Gallery. ::3. In the Gallery Builder, click Add Photo. ::There is no where to put any information about the image. I tried to recall the photo and it didn't work. ::Honestly, I get the copyright thing. I wasn't trying to be difficult. ::I also, for the record, tried to edit the previous images I uploaded to add the copyright information and couldn't figure out how. 01:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC)